


Clothes

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, al is just really thirsty for kiku??, i guess?, what even is this, who the fuck knows anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred never really realized how small Kiku was.<br/>Human au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask.

Alfred never really realized how small Kiku was.

Sure he was shorter than most guys their age but he never really thought of just how small he was.

Until that day of course.

 

It was the worst storm yet. The rain had been falling non-stop all day with hail beating against the classroom windows so hard the windows threatened to crack. By midday the storm was so bad that half the streets in the city had already flooded.

They were just in the door of Alfred's place. They apartment was cold and dark but it was better than a thirty minute walk in the rain to get to Kiku's house.

"Here you can borrow some dry clothes, sorry if they're a bit big", Alfred said handing Kiku a jumper and sweatpants. Kiku mumbled a thanks, he was too cold to talk and just wanted something warm to eat. He left the room to change, leaving Alfred to change from his soaked uniform.

When Kiku came back Alfred froze. Kiku was being _swallowed_ by his clothes, practically swimming in them. The sweatpants came past his feet to the point where even his toes weren't visible, the drawstring barely keeping them at his hips.

Alfred took in a sharp breath. His sweater came past Kiku's knees, exposing his left shoulder. His skin was so pale like a porcelain doll, not a single mark or freckle. Something welled up in the pit of Alfred's stomach. All he wanted to do was grab Kiku by the waist, lift him up and kiss him. But he wanted something even more than that. The feeling bubbled up from his stomach to his chest as he tried to spit out even the smallest word. 

Eventually when Kiku finished drying his hair with a towel, Alfred managed to string a few words into a sentence.

"So uh, want some tea or coffee or something?"

Why was that the only thing he could think of.

Kiku sighed.

"Honestly I would do just about anything for a cup of tea right now but I don't think using anything electrical is the best idea at the moment"

"Oh yeah, storm right. Well I guess that wouldn't stop us from playing Pokémon right?"

KIku smirked.

"What's this? Ready to be defeated once again by my team?"

"Hah! You wish! Prepare to get your ass kicked!" Alfred laughed.

But that feeling was still there, and as he sat there on his bed getting one hell of an ass whooping, he realized it had always been there to some extent. There was just no denying it this time.

Alfred F. Jones had a crush on his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
